Nightmares
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Bill gives the his enemies nightmare's that'll make them wake up screaming! rated T for character death in a dream
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be working on three fan fiction's at once but… I just couldn't resist myself to write a Gravity Falls fanfiction! I was too weak to resist the temptation.**

**Gravity Falls Maximum State prison. **

Gideon was having the most wonderful dream. He was flying on his own personal plane Mable on his right side both of them watching the sunset together. "Oh Gideon I'm so glad you took me flying this evening, the sunset's beautiful." Mable said "that's not the only thing that's beautiful tonight." Gideon replied with a wink. He leaned in to kiss her when an alarm started beeping, "something must be wrong with the plane I'll go cheek it out." Mable waved goodbye, "I'll be waiting." She said and blew him an air kiss, but he was already gone.

Gideon walked into the cockpit annoyed. "What's so important that you had to interrupt me _father."_ Bud Gleeful frowned, "it's horrible Gideon just horrible. The world is falling apart just look!" Gideon looked outside the cockpit window the world was slowly disintegrating from the top downwards. "wh-what's going on, why's this happening." The sky was completely gone now reveling a giant yellow triangle with an eye and a top hat. "Hey Gideon," Bill said, "Miss me?"

"Why're you doing here demon." Gideon said boldly Bill replied, "Why else would I be here, I'm here to make deals of course!" Gideon frowned, "what could _I _give you; I'm in a dream and trapped in a cell." Bill smiled, "What I need is just a trifle compared to what I could give you. Here's the deal, I will give the Pines family the most agonizing nightmare's I can for the next few weeks, slowly weakening their minds and making them question their own sanity. In return I get a human vestal from you, so," his hand glowed blue, "do we have a deal?" Gideon grinned, he could give Bill the body of a guard making himself free as a bird, and with the pine's out of the way, nothing could stop him from exploiting the secrets of the universe! He grabbed the glowing blue hand, "you've got a deal demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery shack**

Dipper was dreaming about having a nice breakfast. Stan was sitting on his left, Mable on his right and Soos across they were all eating pancakes it was a lovely morning. Dipper asked Stan, "Grunkle Stan, why are you so against me finding out the secrets of Gravity Falls?" Stan grinned his eyes slowly becoming slit, "you know Dipper, there are some things that we aren't suppose to fight, because if we do…" His eye's became yellow tinted, "people will become hurt, and one of the things we shouldn't fight," his eyes became perfectly yellow and slit, "are **demons**." Mable's eye's became yellow and slit as well, "you see, demons…" Soo's eyes' became the same as the rest, "can be everywhere," they all said in unison, "and can control everyone you know and love." Mable smiled evilly, "you only won so far out of pure chance." Soos said, "And because Bill still has an interest in you." They all laughed manically. That's when the ground split.

The ground broke into tiny fragments causing everyone to fall into the empty blackness below, everyone that is except Dipper a white platform just big enough for him appeared to catch him. Everyone else was falling in what seemed for Dipper like slow motion Soos cried out for help, "dude help me grab my hand please!" Dipper reached out to grab for him, but he was too slow everything seemed suddenly to go faster and faster until, Soos disappeared to the bottom until all Dipper could see was white smoke at the bottom. Next Stan fell down farther and farther slower and slower until he met Dipper's platform, "Dipper if this is going to be the end, I want you to know… I love you and Mable and I couldn't say it enough." Stan said tears forming in his eyes, Dipper wouldn't accept it though, "you still have a chance I'll grab your arm." Stan shook his head then fell yelling, "goodbye Dipper!" Dipper cried softly into his hands. Mable fell quickly then floated near Dipper's platform and started crying, "Dipper help me I-I-I don't wanta die please Dipper don't let this be my end!" Dipper grabbed her his hand in hers, then she started to feel heavier, as if her weight was increasing! Mable slipped from his fingertips falling faster than all the others. Dipper cried harder than he ever had before he looked up at the sky and wailed with all his might, why was the world bent on torturing him?! Wasn't Stan enough?! Before anyone could answer Dipper heard a knock on the door. Wendy walked in and fell down at the speed that gravity would normally bring a person. And then she stopped, "Dipper I suppose this is the end, I never expected it to end this way and at this age, but I want you to know, if you were 4 years older I would've kissed you long ago."Dipper tried to grab her knowing it would be in vein. "Wendy!" He shouted out as she fell from her untimely death. Bill appeared in the mist that showed up when Wendy hit the bottom, "You shouldn't mess with forces you don't know about, because if you do, people that you love may die." He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed a.\


	3. Chapter 3

Soos was working around the shack as usual. Stan walked up to him looking nervous, "Soos," Stan said, "I know this seems extremely out of character for me of all people to say but, I appreciate that you're always helping out around the shack and um…" Stan took a deep breath and continued, "I've always seen you like a son rather then an employee, so I want you to have these," and out of his pocket Stan pulled out… his spare keys to the shack. Dipper and Mabel appeared out of nowhere and gave him a hug. Wendy started chanting, "Soos, Soos, Soos, Soos…" Everyone in the shack cheered along. Confetti was thrown into the air and someone let loose a ton of balloons. Soos was so happy he started crying, this was the best moment of his life.

Than everything disappeared, the confetti turned to dust, the balloons popped and disintegrated as if the ground was acid. The ground was made out of sand and there wasn't a plant in sight. The air was unbearably cold as if you'd dunked your head into a bucket of ice water and went outside in December, but it wasn't the cold air that made Soos shiver. It was the vast, cold and barrenness of the land that frightened Soos to his very core. He yelled out into the emptiness hoping for even the smallest sign of life. Nobody answered. He ran yelling out the names of anyone he could think of. The only answer he got was his own eco. It had only been a few hours in this dark, cold land, but it felt like months before he heard a faint, laughing noise. He ran towards the noise hoping he would find something; _anything _even the smallest plant would give him immense joy. He didn't find a plant, or a person. He found a bright yellow triangle glimmering brighter than a sun. _Light _was Soos only thought and he ran towards the laughing triangle. He felt a falling sensation and then everything turned white.


End file.
